Various computing devices incorporate display devices that provide a variety of functionality for each computing device. While such display devices can boost the utility of certain computing devices, many display devices can inefficiently consume power. As a result, for certain mobile devices that incorporate batteries, inefficient power use can result in battery power being depleted in a short amount of time. Although a user can choose to completely shut off their device to preserve battery power, the time it takes for a device to startup from an off state and be able to display images can be substantially prolonged as a result of the system architecture of some devices.